Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic locking system for preventing unauthorized firing of a firearm. The device uses an emitter for producing an alternating electromagnetic field, a target material inducing an eddy current, a sensor for identifying the unique signature of the target material and a comparator for producing a weapon lock release signal.
2. Background Information
One problem an owner of firearms often encounters is preventing the unauthorized use of the firearm. An example of such unauthorized use is a criminal firing a handgun wrested from a police officer during a scuffle. Another unauthorized use is a child firing an unlocked weapon.
A typical firearm includes a xe2x80x9csafety.xe2x80x9d Often the safety is a slide or switch that uses a mechanical linkage to disable or lock the internal firing mechanism of the weapon. Such a safety mechanism normally protects only against unintended discharge, such as preventing the weapon from firing if the weapon is dropped. A problem with the mechanical switch is that anyone can disable such a safety mechanism.
The present invention comprises a firearm automatic locking system and method including an emitter that produces an alternating electromagnetic field, the electromagnetic field inducing an eddy current in an encoder held by an authorized user of the firearm. A sensor in the firearm detects a unique signature of the eddy current, which unique signature is based on any combination of the size, weight, composition and shape of the encoder. The eddy current signature is then compared electronically to a pre-determined value. If the signature and value are equivalent, a power circuit is closed providing an electrical current to a miniature motor or to an electrical solenoid, thereby mechanically enabling the firing mechanism of the firearm. As long as the encoder is in adequate proximity to the automatic locking system, the weapon can be fired, assuming any mechanical safety devices have been positioned to the firing position and the weapon is cocked and loaded. In a preferred embodiment, a magnetic reed switch is activated by a magnet to power up the automatic locking system. This magnetic reed switch is closed only when a magnet of appropriate strength is brought near the reed switch.